A content-addressable memory (CAM) is a type of memory used in certain high-speed searching applications. In general, a CAM compares input search data (referred to as “keys”, “input keys”, or “search keys”) against a table of stored rules (also referred to as CAM words) and returns an indication of matching rules. The indication of matching rules can be the data of interest or can be used to obtain the data of interest. A binary CAM (BCAM) is the simplest type of CAM that uses input keys to search through stored rules consisting entirely of logic 1's and 0's. A ternary CAM (TCAM) is a CAM that allows for a third matching state of “*” or “don't care” for one or more bits in each of the stored rules being compared with the input keys. TCAMs are widely used in communication and networking systems. Digital logic that employs two logic states (logic ‘0’ and ‘logic 1’) can be used to emulate a TCAM. Wider and/or deeper TCAMs require more complex emulation in digital logic. More complex emulation in digital logic can lead to errors and incorrect emulation of the TCAM.